El Solitario
by wskr302
Summary: Pqueño one-shot sobre el Principe Flama y La Reiva vampiro..espero les guste :D


**Buno chicos este es un pequeño one-shot que escribi, es Flameceline, se que a muchos nos les gusta, pero decidi arriesgarme con un nuevo genero, asi que espero que les guste :D  
oh..y tambien quiero decirles que amo muchisimo a DN164, te amo muchisimo mi morenita 3**

**Odiame Por Piedad Yo Te Lo Pido, Odiame Sin Motivo Ni Clemencia, Odio Quiero Mas Que Indiferencia**

**Enrique Bunbury**

La tarde transcurria fresca y hermosa iluminada por los ultimos rayos de sol que se asomaban por el alba distante y majetusoa para dar comienzo a la hermosa noche en la tierra de Ooo. El Principe Flama estaba sentado en una colina reflexionando sobre lo que acababa de hacer, los nervios que habia experimentado y esa sensacion que habia sentido al confensarle sus sentimientos a nada mas ni nada menos que La Reina Vampiro Marceline Abadeer habian sido sin duda la mejor experiencia de su vida, y no era para menos pues la dulce Vampira habia irrumpido en su vida no hace mucho, o tal vez el habia irrumpido en la vida de ella

-como pudo ser tan tonto, jamas se fijara e mi, tal vez ya no quiera hablarme- penso metodicamente el Principe mientras con sus dedos creaba pequeñas llamas

**Flashback**

-Vamos Flamita dile, anda esta es tu oportunidad- le insistio Boniee mientras se sonrojaba muchisimo el Principe y se daba la vuelta nervioso

-Vamos Velita yo se que tu puedes, anda dile- agrego Fionna mientras le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa de confianza

-no que tanto querias hacer esto, y ahora, que no ete de miedo- exclamo la hermosa B-moo mientras intentaba calmar al Principe

-es que, no se, me da mucha pena y pues ella es tan hermosa, con esos colmillos que me vuelven loco, pero es mucha mujer para mi- dijo el Principe con una tez de voz tan triste, tan melancolica

-jamas me hara caso- volvio a decir el Principe frustrado y triste por no poder dar a conocer sus sentimientos hacia la hermosa Reina Vampiro

-hey no digas esas cosas yo se que tu puedes hacerlo hermanito, solo cree en ti- dijo una voz proveniente de entre los manzanos que se asomaban a su derecha

-es que como decirle a la hermosa Reina Vampiro que me gusta- dijo el Principe con una voz hueca y sin alegria

-no estes triste, anda, dile lo que sientes por ella, solo no le digas que la amas recuerda que Gumball la lastimo mucho asi que dicelo con delicadeza- agrego la Princesa Flama que venia acompañana de su novio Finn

-vamos viejo tu puedes- dijo Finn para darle animos a su amigo

Sentada en un tronco estaba Marceline succionando el color rojizo de una manzana mientras meditaba en lo que habia sucedido en su relacion con Gumball no recordaba ni como habia logrado hacerla su novia, pero la habia lastimado mucho, la habia engañado y habia jugado con su corazon

-fui una tonta, como no me pude dar cuenta- exclamo para si misma la hermosa Reina mientras se perdia en sus pensamientos tristes

-Hola Marcy, ¿puedo sentarme?- pregunto un poco nervioso el Principe Flama sacando de sus pensamientos a la hermosa Reina

-claro Flama ¿como estas?, ¿que me cuentas?- pregunto Marcy mientras le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa con esos colmillos que traian soñando al Principe Flama

-emmm jeje pues nada, jeje solo que hay una chica que me gusta y no se como decírselo- dijo nervioso y sonrojado a la vez el Principe mientras miraba a la hermosa Marcy que reia dulcemente y mostraba los colmillos que el Principe tanto amaba

-wuuuu Flamita jeje vaya mira nada mas jeje y quien es esa chica, vamos, dime- insistio Marcy mientras reia de una manera tan dulce pero a la vez graciosa que hacia que el Principe se sonrojara mucho mas

-pues, es una chica muy bonita y alegre, es la ms hermosa de toda la tierra de Ooo y Aaa, ademas de que tiene un gran corazon y una hermosa personalidad- exclamo el Principe preso de los nervios y e que estaba frente a la vampira que hacia que su corazon ardiera intensamente cada vez ve la veia flotar con esa gracia y ese encanto que solo ella poseia

- jeje Flamita la describes como la mujer perfecta jeje vamos Flamita dime, dime, dime quien es- insistio aun mas Marcy mostrando esos colmillos tan lindos y hermosos con los que el Principe soñaba tanto

-bueno...es...es...- tartamudeo un poco el Principe mientras se sonrojaba muchisimo y aun siendo de fuego se le notaba lo sonrojado

-aja si, vamos dime- sonrio ampliamente Marcy mientras se acercaba un poco a el para poder escucharlo mejor

-Eres Tu- dijo al fin el Principe mientras veia como la Vampira se sonrojaba muchisimo y lo miraba fijamente

**Fin Del Flashback**

Habia transcurido aproximadamente 4 meses desde que el Principe se lo confeso a la Reina Vampiro, meses en los cuales a partir de esa confesion se enlazaron mas sentimentalmente, salian de vez en cuando a paseas por las Praderas, a veces solo salian a ver el atardecer y otras veces mucho mas romanticas, salian en las mañanas, solo a respirar el aire puro y fresco que dejaba el rocio matutino, es cierto habian tenido problemas con los cuales La Reina De Los Vampiros y El Principe Flama habian llegado a las lagrimas, lagrimas que venian de lo mas profundo de su corazon, pero la mayoria de los momentos fueron delices y dignos de recordar

-hoy Gumball me busco y me canto una cancion- mencono Marcy mostrando los hermosos colmillos que tanto disfrutaba el Principe

-¿y que paso?- pregunto un poco celoso el Principe

-pues me rogo que volviera con el, que se sentia fatal y cosas asi- sonrio un poco la vampira mientras observaba el atardecer

-mmm ya, lo voy a matar por jugar con tu corazon- agrego el Principe un poco furioso por que Gumball a pesar de haber jugado con el corazon de Marcy, regresaba y la molestaba

-jeje no Flama dejalo asi, mi indiferencia es lo que mas le duele- sonrio la hermosa vampira dedicandole una sonrisa calida y afectuosa al sonrojado Principe

-jeje pero lo mande a volar ni loca vuelvo ser su novia- sonrio Marcy mientras miraba al horizonte

es tan hermosa, jamas sera mi novia, es muy hermosa para mi pensaba el Principe, de hecho, cada vez que platicaba con Marcy ese pensamiento siempre irrumpia en su mente, era como si inconsientemente se dejara invadir por ese pensamiento que lo atormentaba dia y noche desde que la conocio

El Principe seguia al pie del alba recorda cada uno de los episodios que habian sucedido durante esos 4 meses, recordaba la vez que le habia dicho que era una narcisista, esa vez ambos lloraron amargamente, por alguna extraña razon Marceline decia no sentir nada por el Principe pero la opinion de el le importaba mucho a ella mas que cualquier otra que le pudieran dar, recodarba de igual manera una ocasion que habian tenido una cita en El Dulce Reino, cosa que no debieron hacer por que Gumball se aparecio e repente y quiso volver a conquistar a Marcy, el Principe se enojo mucho y termino peleandose con Gumball, Marcy volvio a negar a Gumball y reprendio al Principe por su teatrito, y no era de olvidarse la vez que que Marshall, el hermano mayor de Macy tuvo su primer encuentro con el Principe, ese dia Marcy y el Principe iban a salir a divertirse a Los Prados Malvavisco, aunque Marcy sabia como eran el Principe y Marshall los dejo solo un momento para ir a su habitacion por su bolsa y su abrigo

-asi que, ¿tu eres el idiota que pretende a mi hermana?- exclamo maliciosamente Marshall fulminando al Principe con una mirada

Sin embargo el Principe habia aprendido a controlar sus emociones desde que pretendia a Marshall

-no la pretendo, la quiero para amarla, yo no soy como el idiota de Gumball- dijo el Principe sin perder la calma con una sonrisa burlona dibujada en su rostro, pero a la vez amistosa

-ni creas que ella te hara ella es mucho para ti, al final seras como todos los idiotas que jugaron con su corazon- le dijo Marshall desafiandolo con escarnio

-no te estoy pidiendo tu opinion y no jugare con su corazon si tu lo quieres ver a si es tu problema- exclamo el Principe aun mas sonriente mientras Marshall perdia los estribos y se le abalanzaba al Principe, inhatamente este levanto el puño y se hubieran peleado pero Marceline los detuvo en el acto

-oigan uds 2, que creen que hacen- exclamo Marcy con una mezcla de enojo y preocupacion, Marshall y el Principe se miraron y solo le dijeron -nada, nada- fue lo unico que salio de ambas bocas

-bien, Principe vamonos, ashhhhh no los puedo dejar un momento solos porque se comportan como niños- ambos intercambiaron miradas asesinas

-adios idiota- le dijo Marshall al Principe

-adios imbécil- exclamo el Principe

Pero esta vez había sido diferente, el Príncipe había explotado, pero no de enojo, sino de tristeza, esta vez de verdad el Principe había lastimado el corazón de la Reina al decirle actriz, el Príncipe por su parte seguía recordando aquel suceso del cual quería remediarlo por cualquier medio, quería que la mujer que el mas amaba estuviera feliz, aunque no fuera con el, con el simple hecho de ver su sonrisa y esos colmillos que tanto adoraba el eran suficiente -supongo que...bueno ella lo vale todo- se dijo a si mismo mientras derramaba unas lagrimas, eran lava, pero no era como esa lava que quemaba todo a su paso, era una calida y a la vez ni tan roja, no tenia ese color rojo que la definiera sino esa amabilidad y esa ilusion que solo se ve en las lagrimas de amor, rapidamente el Principe se dirijio a la casa de Marceline para poder platicar con ella, pero desde la entrada de la cueva pudo escuchar ese llanto tan amargo y triste, que le partía el alma, trago saliva ruidosamente y toco la puerta de la casa de la mujer que tanto amaba, Marcy se dirijio flotando lentamente mietras abrazaba una almohada para que no se le notara el llanto

-que...que quieres idiota, no te basto con decirme actriz- grito llorando la Vampira mientras le aventaba la almohada al Principe y le azotaba la puerta en la cara, pero el Principe la detuvo

-Marcy, ven vamos a hablar, por favor, dejame curar ese dolor, se que actue estupidamente por favor perdoname- intentaba consolarla el Principe a su Vampira pero era inutil Marcy le aventaba toda clase de proyectiles improvisados tales como el control de la T.V, la almohada que llevaba, un florero que encontro por hay y toda cosa que encontro

-vete, idiota, vete, me lastimaste como ningun otro, idiota- sollazaba Marcy mientras el Principe seguia esquivando lo que le aventara, despues de un rato, cuando ya no tenia proyectiles, el Principe se acerco y la abraza calidamente intento calentar su alma abatida por la herida, que no llego a cicatrizar

-idiota, no te perdonare nunca, idiota- sollozaba Marcy mientras , sin darse cuenta y con una calidez extraordinaria, se acurrucaba en el pecho del Principe, que la hacia sentir como un pequeño Vampirito que necesita que lo protejan, asi se sentia ella en los brazos del Principe, protegida y muy amada, sus brazos la hacian sentir una tranquilidad que no conocio en estos 1000 años que tenia de vida

-yo...yo..quiero pedirte perdon, por haber lastimado tu corazon, pero, quiero decirte que, aunque no estes conmigo, si tu eres feliz, yo soy feliz- exclamo mientras le regalaba una hermosa y calida sonrisa, y sin que nadie los interrumpiera, la Vampira entrelaza sus labios con los del Principe, en un beso que jamas olvidarian y el cual seria, el primero e muchos mas

-lo...lo siento...es que, necesitaba saber- exclamo la Vampira sonrojadisima, volteandose y dandole la espalda, para que este no viera lo roja que ella estaba

-no, no me molesta, pero que necesitabas saber- dijo el Principe aun perplejo por lo que acababa de ocurrir, por fin, por fin despues de mucho haber luchado, de tantas noches haber soñado con besar esos labios, con hacerlos suyos, por fin habia logrado lo que mas anhelaba en este mundo: besar a La Reina Vampiro

-queria saber, que sentia si te besaba- exclamo Marcy aun sonrojada pero viendolo a la cara, ellka noto que el tambien estaba muy sonrojado, aun siendo de fuego, el rubor en su rostro se podia vislumbrar en donde fuera

-¿y que sentiste?- pregunto el Principe muy sonrojado e inconsientemente ambos se fueron acercando, suavemente y fragilmente hasta quedar muy cerca el uno del otro

-senti...como un desierto, seco, arido pero a la vez, muy, muy calido-dijo Marcy mientras posaba su manos sobre el pecho del Príncipe, ese pecho en el cual, aunque ella no quisiera admitirlo, se sentía muy segura y protegida -Marcy, hace mucho tiempo que es invierno en tu corazón, déjame traer el verano que tanto deseas- exclamo el Príncipe al borde de los nervios y la felicidad, por fin después de mucho tiempo, casi se hace realidad lo que tanto anhelaba De un momento a otro, el Principe se arrodillo y tomo la mano de Marcy, esta a su vez se sonrojo mucho por la manera en como actuaba el Principe -Marceline..te preguntare, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?- le pregunto el Principe sonrojado y Marcy tuvo que cubrir su cara con su extenso y hermoso cabello para que el Principe Flama no notara lo muy sonrojada que el la había puesto -yo..amm..este..por Glob claro que si- se le lanzo a los brazos y ambos se besaron apasionadamente como no lo habían hecho jamas y como ellos lo habían deseados desde el primer instante en que se conocieron

**2 Meses Después**

-pero, porque tenemos que separarnos, si nos amamos tanto, yo estoy seguro que nuestro amor podrá contra toda barrera que nos ponga tu padre, solo déjame pelear por lo nuestro- bramo el Principe Flama, el no se quería separar de su Vampira, había sido los 2 mejores veces de su vida y el estaba seguro que quería pasar el resto de su vida con esa hermosa mujer que lo volvia loco y lo estremecía hasta la última llama de su cuerpo -lo siento, pero, estos 2 meses tambien fueron los mejores de mi vida, pero mi padre me dijo que eras tu o la música y no pienses que te estoy cambiando por la música, es solo que no quiero que te hagas daño- inteto refutar tristemente la Vampira, lo cierto es que estos meses habían sido los mejores para ellos, pero cuando por fin Marcy se decidio a confesarle su romance con el Principe Flama a su padre, este exploto y la obligo a dejarlo: La Pasion Por La Musica o Su Amor Por El Principe Flama estaba en debate que podía mas, pero, al final la ´pasion pudo mas, no era algo por lo cual había de explotar el Principe -ya, déjalo asi, luego nos vemos- se retiro levemente el Prncipe abriendo la puerta de la casa de Marcy junto en el instante en que procedia a retirarse la Vampira lo abnarzo por la espalda y este sintió su calor, sus hermosos brazos rodeando su cuello -no te vayas, yo…te necesito- susurro tristemente Marcy al oído de su enamorado -lo siento, déjame irme, necesito llorar- se aparto suavemente del abrazo de Marcy y se fue, caminando y cantando a la noche -en mi vida yo nunca he sido feliz, las estrellas me iluminan al revés- tarareo el Principe mientras derrama un llanto tan amargo, tan melancolico y tan triste, que la misma noche le regalo la hermosa luz de la luna para poder animar al destrozado Principe, este se dirijia al Dulce Reino, le gustaba ver a la Dulce Gente pasear cuando esta triste y en su camino se encontró con un fruto de dulce tristeza, este fruto le concedían a la persona que lo comiera una habilidad especial, pero solo por unas horas, el Principe estiro la mano y lo tomo -ojala y tan solo por un momento no pudiera quemar a nadie, tal vez asi Marcy se hubiera quedado a lado- y lo comio de un solo mordisco, pero no sintió nada y en su camino al Dulce Reino siguió cantando -pues ya pienso que si volviera a nacer, heredaba una traición, un gran sufrir- sigui contando, como rogándole al viento y a la nada curar el dolor que el sentía en el interior de su ahora extinguido corazón, desde que entro al Dulce Reino, se dirigió a la Dulce Taberna para tomar algo del Dulce Elixir -¿Qué deseas Flamita?- le pregunto un panque muy tosco y al robusto que atendia la barra de bebidas -un dulce elixir por favor- susurro el Príncipe como si se lo dijera a la nada y a la vez como si quisiera decírselo a todo el mundo -umhhh, penas de amor esta bien- dijo el panque y se fue a un lado de la barra a preparar las bebidas para el Principe, entre tanto, el Principe sigui cantando al vacio -y por eso quisiera hoy ahogarme en el licor, para olvidar la traición de una mujer, mientras viva no dejare de beber, hasta que encuentre hay la dicha en el amor- siguió cantando despacio el Príncipe -toma, aquí esta tu bebida te prepare otras, pero ya no estes triste, se lo que paso y mir te dire algo, una mujer ama mas a sus pasiones que a un hombre, creeme yo lo se, eso es una ley de vida- exclamo el panque intentando consolar a su amigo el Príncipe -si, de eso me acabo de dar cuenta, creo quel, al final, no me amaba tanto como decía- exclamo el Principe con lagrimas en los ojos y de un sorbo se acabo la bebida, acto seguido el panque le extendió otra bebida y este acepto -mira cuando una mujer de verdad ama algo lucha incansablemente por conservarlo, no que a la primera señal de problemas se te voltea- el Principe escucho atentamente cada palabra que dijo y siguio cantando

-voy a escribir en mi diario, que voy vagando por el mundo, hay que dolor tan profundo, vivir triste y solitario, se...que nadie me quiere, solo...con mi pensamiento, asi...cualquiera se muere- canto mas tristemente y mas melancholico deshagoandoe en la bebida en su mano

-si he venido a este mundo es pa' sufrir, no puedo encontrar la dicha en la mujer- se lamentaba para si el Principe, la mujer que mas amaba la habia apartado nada mas y nada menos que Hudson Abadeer el padre de Marcy pero no comprendia por que, se supone que un padre quiere ver a su hija feliz pero el no no sabia como un padre podia actuar asi

-si me besan y me entregan su querer, se me acercan para hacerme un infeliz, vivo tomando por que el trago es pa' los machos, un desamor me puede causar la muerte, y si el mar se convirtiera en aguardiente, en el me ahogaba para morirme borracho- canto el Principe cada vez mas fuerte y bajo los influjos de la bebida se subio a la barra y empezo. Bailar y cantar con el panque a su lado

-voy a escribir en mi diario, que voy vagando por el mundo, hay que dolor tan profundo, vivir triste y solitario, se...que nadie me quiere, solo...con mi pensamiento, asi...cualquiera se muere- y mientras lo hacia seguia bebiendo el Principe, tratando de encontrar un alivio para su alma, algo con lo que pudiera calmar el dolor de haber perdido a la mujer que mas amo en este mundo, pero ya no habia refrigerio para su alma jamas volverian a estar juntos y era una pena con la que tendria que cargar el resto de sus vida

-!Esta Noche Es Mia!- grito el panque extasiado y con el canto de todos lo hay presentes se encendio el ambiente

-!Licenciado Cantinas!- grito el Principe y en ese momento recordo que el amaba a Marcy, que ella lo valia todo y que por ella dejo y dejaria cualquier cosa, de un santiamen, el Principe se bajo de la barra esquivo a la dulce gente que habia hay y se dirijio a toda prisa hasta la casa de Marcy, sabiendo que ella es el amor de su vida, sabiendo que solo con ella es feliz


End file.
